


【快新】露水玫瑰

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [20]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: Lost & Found.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304894
Kudos: 16





	【快新】露水玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> \- 奇怪爱情故事
> 
> Find me on LOFTER <https://untiltheday-beacon.lofter.com/>
> 
> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!

*

瘦弱的小赤狐被相比自己来说高大得多的几只赤狐撞出好几米远，虽有心据“理”力争，奈何寡不敌众，只得走为上计。但他支着尾巴往回撤时还是没忍住回过头，巴巴地望了眼一团糟的野兔窝。

明明是我先发现的……小狐狸委屈巴巴地在心里碎碎念，结果没念叨几句就因为动作太慢而被身后的大狐狸们怒瞪：“菜鸟黑羽！你还在看什么！”

好嘛好嘛，我走啦……被唤作“黑羽”的赤狐不甘心地瘪嘴，扭过头无声地啐了一口，一溜烟儿跑远了。

*

精疲力竭的小赤狐穿过丛林、趟过溪水，回到自己栖身的洞穴。

这处洞穴隐秘得很，洞口覆盖着茂密的天然树丛，若非住在这儿，他必定无法发现林木之后竟别有洞天。

黑羽不太记得清自己更小时候的事情了，从有记忆起，他便独自住在这儿。

两年前的雨夜，他迷茫地醒在树丛间，满身脏污，那会儿他似乎挺小的，所以倒也谈不上什么有无记忆。父母不在身边，周围也没有同族的动静。他跌跌撞撞地向前爬去，视野被雨水冲淋得模糊不清，全凭本能在行动着。然后……他就爬过了树丛，来到了这个洞穴里。

洞穴内部的通道黑而长，但是，待他爬到自己以为的尽头时，却发现那并非终点。洞穴通往一大片空旷的玫瑰花田，尽管娇嫩的花瓣早已在暴雨之中七零八落，但借着雷电刺目的光亮，他仍能看出它们昔日光彩动人的模样。

没抢到今日份的食粮的黑羽第无数次钻入玫瑰花田中，小心翼翼地避开花儿满身尖锐的刺，跃到花田中一处不知为何不长玫瑰的干草堆上，气呼呼地翻来滚去十几番。

玫瑰有了，狐狸也在，就缺个小王子了。

“花前月下，可惜啊……”小狐狸仰卧在草堆上喃喃自语，完全忽略了今晚月亮并没有探头这件事。

黑羽抬眼望向对面的山头。四周层峦叠嶂，他却独独惦记着正对面的那座山。

几个月前这片山里起了浓雾，久久未曾消散。黑羽被蒙蒙雾霭迷了眼，找不到回自家山洞的路，误打误撞地一路摸到了对面山头上。

来时是雾气弥漫，登上山顶的一瞬却是天光乍破。神社朱红色的本殿在久违的晴光下温暖而又肃穆。黑羽无意识地回眸转身，视野中铺陈开层层叠叠、大大小小的同样朱红色的鸟居，从山脚一直排列至山顶，落满了参道。恍惚间，他以为自己窥见了“天地神祇，昭布森列”。

黑羽眨了眨眼，难以置信地发现眼前一长排的鸟居尽数消失，仅余下自己身后最近的一座。他又眨了眨眼，还是如此。如是，他不得不接受“方才看到那壮观的场景不过只是自己的幻觉而已”这个认知。

鸟居用以区分神栖息的神域和人类居住的世俗界，踏过了鸟居，便意味着进入了神域。黑羽回过身，抬头望见了神社前供奉着的狐狸神雕像。身心都饱吮着暖融融的阳光，但他愣了愣，心头涌上一股自己被做成石雕的难以言说的微妙感。

“总觉得怪怪的……”小狐狸嘟囔着，绕着对他而言高高在上的狐狸神晃悠了几圈，便抓紧时间回家歇息了。毕竟，他出门时是傍晚，而现在都快隔天正午了，通宵伤身，不可为不可为。

“在那儿应该会生活得很愉快吧，”小狐狸在草堆上翻了个身，“既然都供奉着狐狸神了，那么那边的人类对狐狸应该会很好吧，比如说有人送吃送喝什么的……”

但是他舍不得自己的玫瑰们。世上食粮千千万，可他的玫瑰只存在于这方独一无二的小天地里，哪怕在沉沉夜色抑或滂沱大雨中它们也能傲立盛放。

今夜无月，繁星满天。亿万颗星星恍如亿万只眼睛，探寻的目光具化成柔和的星辉轻落在他的身上。细嗅着玫瑰花香，呼吸间尽是令人沉醉的温柔，他想，今夜该很好眠。

“咕噜噜——”

可惜，他饿了，肚子叫得震天响。

精神食粮终究没法果腹，罢了罢了，还是摸去山下村子里抓几只田鼠吃吧。

黑羽从枯草堆上一跃而起。

*

工藤是名不太猎人的猎人。之所以这么说，是因为他虽然家有上一任屋主传给他的猎枪，每每外出打猎时也都会带上，但总是在把枪口对准猎物时下不去扣动扳机的手。有时是他自己于心不忍，毕竟那些猎物眼中噙着泪，瑟瑟发抖得那叫一个我见犹怜，但还有一些时候就很奇怪了，指节僵硬，像是有什么人强行拽着他的指节不让其弯曲，自己用劲儿掰都掰不下去，如此这般，次数多了，他甚至怀疑自己得了类风湿性关节炎。好在打猎虽然不行，他还有种田这项技能，否则都不知该如何维持生计。

黑羽小狐狸此时就在工藤猎人屋外的田地里抓田鼠吃。为了避免引起人类的注意，他尽量放轻了动静，但好像还是有点……大事不妙？

耳力过人的猎人听到田间传来不同寻常的窸窸窣窣的响动，不似晚风掠过的声音，倒像是有什么猎物在活动。工藤寻思着今晚是否要碰碰运气，没准就能徒手逮着一只猎物，不过为了万无一失，他还是捎上了猎枪。

狐狸夜视能力极佳，黑羽几乎是在工藤推门踏出屋子的同时就注意到了他手上提着的猎枪。

原地趴下还是马上逃命？黑羽小狐狸拧着小脸蛋，脑内飞速思考：那家伙有枪，暴露在他的视线里太危险了，算了，尊严不重要，缩头乌龟就缩头乌龟吧，别被抓去扒了皮做成冬日御寒的袄子就好。

黑羽迅速缩起脑袋趴下，然后……

他被工藤踩到了尾巴。

“呜哇——”小狐狸的惨叫声尖利得几乎撕裂天际线，“痛痛痛痛痛！”

工藤僵了一下，难以置信地开口：“你会说人话？”

小狐狸拉下脸，痛得都没意识到正和自己对话的是名人类——而且还是猎人，没好气地回答：“不然嘞，说鬼话？”

工藤被小狐狸理直气壮的回答噎了一下，而后迅速地接受了“世上竟然有狐狸能说人话”的离奇设定，在小狐狸跟前蹲下身，逗弄似的，用猎枪的枪口挑起他的下巴：“我说你啊，你知道我是猎人的吧，就用这种语气跟我说话？”

小狐狸在猎枪枪口的禁锢下只能小幅度地偏了下脑袋，瘪着嘴，抬眼忿忿地盯着工藤。但从工藤的角度来看，可就不是小狐狸以为的那么一回事儿了，别说愤怒了，连不满都看不出来。

工藤垂眼端详着被迫仰起小脸的赤狐，看起来就格外软乎乎的耳朵一抖一抖的，一对亮晶晶的眸子醋栗般惹人怜爱，他没忍住抬手戳了下狐狸微微湿润的小鼻子。

“好啦，我不捉狐狸的。”工藤想了想，又补了一句，“更何况你这么可爱。”

脸皮素来厚得连城墙都自愧不如的黑羽小狐狸第一次体会到了何谓害羞，但还是梗着脖子发问：“为什么？”

工藤略微思索了几秒，回答道：“不知道这么跟你说你听不听得懂，在我们种田的人类这边，祭拜狐狸神就是祭拜农耕神，祈求五谷丰收。”

咦？好像听到了什么不得了的事情，原来这边山里也会供奉狐狸神吗？黑羽竖起耳朵，灵机一动：“那你也拜一下我呗？”

“你啊……”工藤失笑，“首先呢，你不是狐狸神；其次，你都来我地里偷鸡摸狗了，我还指望你能让我五谷丰收？”

小狐狸振振有辞：“我才没有偷鸡摸狗呢，我那是为民……为你除害。”

工藤心脏忽地停跳了一拍，但他还未作反应，小狐狸便小声地补了一句：“田鼠偷吃你地里的东西呢，反正你又不吃田鼠，我饿得慌，分我吃点怎么了？”

“饿得慌？山上没有吃的？”工藤抬手试探性地轻触小狐狸的嘴角，见他没有抵触的反应，便稍微使了点力，用指尖拭去了他嘴边残留的血迹。

黑羽小狐狸被工藤猎人此番似乎是一时兴起的举动给震到了，毛茸茸的耳朵都跟着颤了颤，半晌没说出话来。许久，他才回过神来，但说话都变得有些磕巴了：“本来是有吃吃吃吃吃的……哎，这不是打架没打过他们嘛！”

不过其实……好久都没有人这么温柔地待他了。或者说，从未有过。

他从有记忆开始便是孤身一狐。

*

黑羽忘了自己最后是什么时候回去的。他们后来又聊了些什么，他的记忆里也是一片模糊，唯一清晰的是工藤说的——“那你以后要是再饿了的话，还可以来为我……除害？”

他从未想过，自己能和第一次见面的人类那么自然地搭上话，而且还隐隐约约地有向“成为朋友”这一方向发展的趋势。

黑羽是只与众不同的赤狐，他生来便会说人类的语言，而且奇怪的是，他生长发育的速度远不如别的赤狐。

“长此以往，怕是要成为冻龄狐狸了。”黑羽又一次卧在玫瑰花田的干草堆上，如是自言自语道。

那晚回来后，黑羽总是忍不住在脑海中一遍遍描摹起工藤的眉眼。那个人类的眼睛是蓝色的吗？黑羽闷闷地回忆着，却只能以失败告终。那夜太黑，饶是狐狸的夜视能力绝佳，也辨不出那究竟是蓝色还是紫色抑或是别的什么近似色。但他的直觉在说，是蓝色。

“蓝色的话，是天空的蓝色，还是湖水的蓝色呢？”小狐狸在草堆上蹦跶了几下，皱着眉头，却仍旧百思不得其解，不过他其实分不太清天空蓝和湖水蓝的区别。

山间的清风拂过花田，玫瑰于暖融融的阳光下恣意舒展身姿，迎风招展。小狐狸感受着午后的温暖，逐渐犯困，终于蜷缩成一个毛绒团子，迎接一场好梦。

狐狸和玫瑰都在，小王子……没有小王子，换个糙汉猎人也挺好。

*

黑羽不明白为什么自己这副身体长大得比起同族慢得太多，以至于他总是打架打不过别的狐狸，看中的猎物也因此都被他们抢走了。以前他总是因此而火冒三丈，独自生上好久的闷气，还会被刺激得忍不住做出“杀过行为”，有一次还被工藤撞见了。

那次黑羽在工藤的田边猎杀了远远超过自己食量的猎物，把捕猎到的野鼠和野兔统统杀死，完全没考虑过放生。他本以为，大半夜的，工藤应该正在熟睡中，但也不知世上是不是真的存在心电感应这种东西，工藤偏偏就踩着他跟前摆了一排被杀死的猎物的时间点推门而出。工藤走得太快，黑羽也没想逃，愣神间，猎物藏也来不及藏，他那恶劣的行径就那么暴露在了工藤的视野之中。

但工藤什么也没说，只是低头扫视了一眼满地的尸体与四溢的鲜血，而后叹了口气。他其实明白的，狐狸算得上是种凶残的猎食者，做出“杀过行为”再正常不过了。但他不明白，为什么自己偏偏在心里对这种事情很是抵触，就像是初见时他莫名其妙地伸手拭去黑羽唇边残留的血迹。他并非是见不得血，而是觉得，黑羽不该沾染上鲜血，自己不知为何很想亲近的这只小狐狸就该干干净净地，高高在上，任人仰望。

但是……为什么？为什么他会有这种“错觉”？

虽说现在黑羽还是打不过别的大狐狸，不过现在情况大为不同了，他琢磨着自己倒是可以借此去山下找工藤唠上许久的嗑，增进增进感情。——尽管他不明白为什么自己一只狐狸非要和一名人类增进感情。

黑羽是在傍晚时候下的山。那会儿工藤刚在河边洗完衣服，挎着个正在滴水的竹篮往自家屋子方向走去。

工藤毕竟算是半个猎人，视力不赖，远远地便瞧见了带着一身伤朝他小跑过来的小狐狸。工藤蹙额，一边抬手示意小狐狸别跑了，一边往他那儿迅速走去。

停下步伐的小狐狸仰头。

此时正向他快步走来的工藤和初遇那晚从屋子里推门出来要捉他的工藤的身影跨越时间重叠在了一起。

他逆着光，像是从山河画卷中走出来。

给小狐狸搽药的过程中，工藤忽然开口：“我之前是不是没有问过你，你叫什么名字？”

“我是狐狸啊，狐狸不可以告诉别人自己的名字的。”

“这样么？那好吧，”工藤顿了顿，“我叫工藤，工藤新一，你记好了。换我告诉你我的名字也是一样的。”

“虽然不能说全名……但你可以叫我‘黑羽’。”他的思想一向比较直接，没什么弯弯绕绕，也不在乎自己和工藤间存在着种族隔离，很快便意识到这名人类在自己的心里有着非比寻常的地位。

我愿意把我的玫瑰同他分享。黑羽闷闷地想着，送给他也行……就是不知道他要不要。

黑羽趴在工藤的大腿上，被人边搂着边处理伤口，胡乱想着：哪来什么一见钟情，还不都是见色起意？

但说归说，他其实总觉得自己对于工藤有种微妙的熟悉感……小狐狸忽然像打了鸡血似的来了精神——搞不好我们前世真是一对儿？

*

是夜，工藤猎人抱着黑羽小狐狸来到了距村子有段不小的距离的废弃站台上。

虽说是村子，但这附近其实只住着工藤，其余房屋要么破败倒塌，要么空无一人。曾经这儿也不是没人，只是他刚来不久后，村里上了年岁的老人便熬不过那个比起往年来说过于酷寒的冬天，相继去世了。

四周都是半人高的野草，在风中摇曳成了起伏的波浪。落满尘沙的废弃站台宛如坐落于这片野草的海洋中的孤岛。

天上繁星万千，地上唯一人一狐而已。

工藤把黑羽搁在自己的右肩上，小狐狸轻得很，但这微弱的重量却沉甸甸地撞进了他的心底里。

工藤没有和黑羽说过，从第一次见到他以后，自己每晚都会做梦。梦中有山有水，有长长的参道，有神社和鸟居，也有狐狸形状的绘马。隔天清晨醒来后，工藤感觉自己仿佛昏迷了一个世纪，浑身像是被分筋错骨手好好“修整”了一番，酸软疲累不止歇地蔓延。

百无聊赖地数了好久的星星后，黑羽打破了这份静谧：“村里只有你一个人吗？”

“我刚来这里的时候还有一些老人，现在只有我了。”工藤抬起左臂，探到右肩去呼噜了几下小狐狸背上的绒毛，又忍不住捏了捏他的耳朵，惹得小狐狸不住地挣扎，但也只是象征性地挣扎了一会儿，终是没从工藤的肩上跳下去。

“那你在过来这里以前呢？住在哪里？”黑羽好奇地问道。

“我不知道，”工藤对上黑羽充满疑惑的眼睛，莞尔，“是真的，我没有更早以前的记忆了。”

黑羽原本想说，自己也没有在找到那个山洞之前的记忆，但他那时候其实没多大，极有可能是刚出生不久，所以才记不清事。

他们又沉默了，许久，工藤无端地开口：“站台这儿风大，呼啦啦的，以至于我总是产生天边开来火车的错觉，闭上眼好像耳畔就是火车驶来的呼啸声。村里老人还没过世的时候，他们说，这儿以前真的会有长长的列车轰隆隆地开过去，载着一车的人，来了又走，走了又来。但是后来地震了，把村子和轨道都给震塌了，这片地方小得很，也没什么资源，便不再复修了。”

他没说的是，他的梦里也有地震。万家灯火在眼前支离破碎，他呼喊，他摸索，却什么也触不到，跌跌撞撞地回身往前跑，可目光所至尽是一片虚无。

我是不是在梦里见过你？他想。

*

上回分别时已过了午夜，小狐狸热情地邀请猎人下次一定要去他的窝里看玫瑰。

“我住在山洞里，山洞后边是一片非常非常大的花田，我有世界上最美丽的玫瑰，”小狐狸满脸骄傲，“但我不想独自欣赏它们了，我想和你一起拥有全世界最好的玫瑰花。”临别前，兴高采烈的小狐狸甚至还凑上前去，亲热地拱了拱盘腿坐在田边的工藤的手心，生生撩起一片温热。工藤本就不太平静的心湖里更是被小狐狸投下的无数石子激起千层浪。

薄暮时分，小狐狸一蹦一跳地下山来找猎人，领着他一路向自己的栖所行进。

小狐狸终归是心善的。尽管他以前打架的时候总是没有办法独自打赢那群大狐狸，但他琢磨了会儿，还是觉得工藤要是带上猎枪的话，会吓到山上的狐狸们，于是好说歹说才劝下了一心想要带上猎枪以防出现什么意外的工藤把枪挂回屋里。

不过沿途倒是没遇见什么狐狸，甚至连别的体积肉眼可见的动物都没遇着，整座山死气沉沉的，分外压抑，要不是还有微风拂面，他们会怀疑此时此刻连空气都凝滞了。

明明上一秒黑羽还在说着那群大狐狸怎么个四肢发达头脑简单法，下一秒便在地动山摇中凭着天生的危机感和不愿让工藤受伤的本能用尽全身力气把他撞开，而后在大自然的威胁前无法反抗地滚下陡峭的、已然裂出无数罅隙的山坡。

工藤曾同黑羽说起过的地震，以及未曾提及的崩塌的梦境，刹那间堆叠成一场绮丽的浩劫。他后知后觉地回想起他们确实曾有过一段共同的过往，却是在与此时此刻同样的天崩地裂中碎成齑粉。恍惚间，他第无数次分不清那究竟只是臆想，还是真实的存在。

大地震颤，可工藤恍若未觉，磕磕绊绊地向着小狐狸跑去。

管它是幻觉还是真实、有形抑或无形，无论是哪一种，我都在你身边待了那么多年，同你一起看过日升月降、四季更迭，哪怕……你从来就不知道我的存在。

大抵是赤狐天生便擅长在恶劣的环境中生存，黑羽倒是没受太严重的、威胁到生命的伤，而工藤虽未背猎枪，但未雨绸缪地随身携带了一点伤药，此时恰恰派上了用场。

黑羽周身在工藤轻柔的搽药和抚摸中微微颤抖，他愣神地盯着工藤的胸口。——明明我看的是他的胸口，可为什么我的心跳……那么快呢？

小狐狸忽然有些不好意思地笑了笑：“上次也是这样。”

工藤手上处理伤口的动作顿了顿，但很快便继续下去。“虽然想和你说以后别再受伤了，但是，如果受伤也别担心，我一直都在。只要你愿意。”

亿万颗星星坠了下来，落进他的眼里，碎成了梦的光海。

小狐狸笑出了声。

“你驯养了我，以后我就离不开你了。”

“好啊。”工藤低声如是回答道，嘴唇蜻蜓点水般蹭了蹭黑羽的耳朵尖儿。

“我总觉得……我以前不是现在这样啥都不行的狐狸。”黑羽歪头想了想，继续说，“我遇到你以后，回去总是做梦，梦到好多……好像很模糊但是又好像很清楚的东西。”同猎人初次接触后，小狐狸的梦里便尽是光怪陆离的景象，那些故事宛如回忆，强势地自梦境灌入他的脑海中，次日醒来时总会觉得大脑过载得几欲爆裂。“我没有以前的记忆，但……我是不是曾经认识你？”

工藤缄默了半分钟，缓缓开口：“我们确实见过。”

我确信。工藤在心里默念。

黑羽的太阳穴又开始阵痛，皮肤之下的血管突突地跳动着，仿佛下一秒就会爆炸。

“只是你以前不长这样，但一样可爱。”

黑羽僵住了，疼痛自太阳穴流窜至四肢百骸。

*

松川山上有座参拜者络绎不绝的神社，本殿和鸟居皆是肃穆而又温暖的朱红色。千重鸟居从山脚一直排列至山顶，托起了自世俗界通往神域的参道。

神社里供奉着的狐狸神时常在深夜无人参拜时化出实形，在山头四处蹦跶。狐狸神的实形是只过分可爱的小白狐，通体雪白，绒毛干净得不含一丝杂质，整只狐踮着爪子立在朱红色的鸟居上，恍若月夜里出尘的精灵。

神社附属建筑众多，小白狐却独宠离本殿最近的鸟居，化形后时常在鸟居上蹦跳和打滚。小白狐话也多，没有别的生物能和他交流，他便在鸟居顶上蜷缩成团，像是自言自语，又像是试图和鸟居沟通。可鸟居不过是神社附属的建筑而已，自然是无法对他有丝毫的回应。但小白狐并不在乎，长年累月地同鸟居进行“单方面交流”。

此间，冬去春来，夏隐秋至，神社外满树的花盛放又萎败，花谢又花开。兴许是沾上了狐狸神的福祉与神力，鸟居竟修出了灵识，且日益精长，只是仍旧无法同小白狐交谈。

但好景不长，人算不如天算，海啸引发了大规模的地震，松川神社在这场始料未及的灾难中分崩离析，狐狸神的雕像也支离破碎，连残骸都寻不到。动荡平歇后，唯有一个单薄的身影在废墟上徒手苦苦翻找，只为求得哪怕一丝一毫的希望——那是强行将灵识化作人形的鸟居。

鸟居适才经历过一场天灾，灵识有损，只能堪堪维持住人形，但身上残存着的、曾有幸沾染上的狐狸神的灵力指引着他往未知的处所走去。

等我。你要等我。

我去人域找你，带你回家。

*

小赤狐头疼得在地上不住地翻滚。不，不只是头疼，浑身上下都疼，每一根毛发、每一寸皮肤、每一块血肉都在疯狂叫嚣着。烫，烫得慌，全身过电一般，皮肉被撕扯开来，又再拼接上，像是破布娃娃，抑或是提线木偶。

工藤的手心堪堪停留在黑羽蜷缩成团的身子上方十公分处，没有再往下。他不敢伸手去触碰，生怕加重黑羽的痛苦。但很快，他便难以置信地瞪大了双眼，水墨蓝的眸中不可遏制地泛起清澈的泪。

——小狐狸棕褐色的绒毛逐渐褪色，纯洁无瑕的雪白缓缓覆盖上他的身躯。

“我……”黑羽挣扎着开口，声音嘶哑，“我很想你，也……谢谢你，一直以来，都很喜欢你……”

工藤的手心终于落在的黑羽颤抖的身体上。他的小白狐，他的狐狸神……回来了。

黑羽疼得扯不出一个完整的笑：“没能和你一起欣赏玫瑰，我很遗憾……”

工藤垂眼，和黑羽长久地对视。

其实是你驯养了我。

工藤替黑羽缓缓地绽开一个温暖的笑容。

是我离不开你。

“没关系的黑羽，”这是工藤第一次唤他的姓氏，“我们来日方长。我们还有很多个明天。”

工藤斟酌着开口：“我的确知道灵识化成人形后就再也不能回到神社，但我不后悔。我不知道贸然变成人以后要怎么过活，但是……是你让我相信爱与奇迹，是你给我坦然走向未知的勇气。”

疼痛宛如海浪，汹涌而至后又徐徐退去。黑羽跳上跪坐在自己身前的工藤的大腿，然后一跃而上他的肩膀，再之后……

偏过头看他的工藤猝不及防地被亲了。

虽然没有一大片玫瑰，但我已经有了全世界最好的、独一无二的“鸟居猎人”了。他是我的玫瑰，也是我的小王子。

更是我的未来。

*

“虽然很想和你多温存一会儿……”黑羽话音未落，便被工藤的咳嗽声打断了：“咳咳——啊喂，不要随便用‘温存’这种词好吗？”

黑羽噎了一下，放弃和他讨论用词问题：“但是我得回去了……可惜不能带你一起回去。”

松川神社已经于废址上重新修建好，殿前空有狐狸神的雕像却没有本尊的灵识。哪怕黑羽再想和工藤待在一起，也不能否认自己狐狸神的身份。距离和前些年定好的下一任狐狸神的交接班还有一些年，他必须得抓紧时间回到神社去实现前来参拜的民众们的愿望。而且，这些年他在这座山里以赤狐的身份捕食了太多小动物——包括但不限于野鼠和野兔，杀生太多。所谓“杀生”当然不只是在说他的捕猎行为，更在于他的“杀过行为”。

“所以说啊，还是得回去积点德。”黑羽故作漫不经心地如是说道。

但工藤没有办法和他一起回到松川神社去。身为鸟居，难得能修出灵识却擅自化形，早就已经回不去了，更无法踏入神社方圆十里之内。

“没有关系的啊，我说过的，我们来日方长。”工藤又冲他笑，眼角眉梢都是温柔的笑意。

黑羽呆愣愣地想，他的眼里何止是繁星点点，那双眸子简直就是银河本身。

*

半人高的野草在月下的风中翻涌成了洒满碎银的波浪，浪头伏下时，小白狐毛茸茸的耳朵晃晃悠悠地探出来。

工藤伫立在废弃的站台上，肃然地仰望满天繁星。身后的白狐低低地叫了一声，软得人心肝颤。晚风捎着花菖蒲的气味从远方银海的尽头席卷而来，裹挟着凉意的空气自口鼻灌入胸腔，心脏却跳得愈发剧烈了。许久，工藤深吸了口气，终于回过头，蹲下身小心翼翼地把小狐狸抱到站台上，呼噜了一把本该高高在上的神明背部光滑柔顺的绒毛。

“你先走还是我先走？”工藤试图用回刚当猎人时凉薄的语气，但很显然，一对上狐狸醋栗般湿润明亮的眸子时，他就举白旗投降了。

狐狸不答话，四肢蓄力，蹦跶上眼前人的大腿，扒拉着猎人弯曲着的膝盖不撒爪子。

工藤无奈地失笑，虚虚揽着小狐狸，就地坐下。“那我坐在这儿等着，我看着你走，行吗？”

狐狸沉默地伸出爪子，挠起工藤的衬衫下摆，时间无声地从摇荡的野草间流过，久到工藤都快在这未来鲜能遇到的双人份的静谧中睡过去时，狐狸才凑到他耳边叫唤了一声，声音与往日大为不同，低沉而又颤抖，尾音似乎能掐出泪。

忙碌地奔波了这么久，工藤实在是太困了，眼皮愈发沉重，全凭仅剩的一丝期冀堪堪吊着。

“黑羽快斗，”狐狸蹭了蹭工藤的耳垂，“我叫黑羽快斗，再等我几年好不好……”

他的期冀终于没有落空。沉沉黑暗彻底侵袭视野前，工藤看到了黑羽钻入银色草丛的背影。

“……只要你喊我的名字，我就会回到你身边。我能听见的，你要等我。”他的小狐狸这么对他说。

熹微晨光中，工藤睁开眼。甫一低头，他便忍不住勾唇。虽然站台上只有他偶影独游，但他甘之如饴。——他的小狐狸没忍住，又回来了一趟，给他衔来了一支缀着露水的玫瑰，和反射着晨光的戒指。

工藤把玫瑰插到胸前的衣袋中，露水沾湿衬衣也不在乎。

而后，他垂眼，把戒指戴上了无名指。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是个if剧情的故事：假如黑羽快斗没有通天本领，而是成日被别的狐狸欺负，于是去未来对象的田边捕食偷吃地里庄稼的小动物；假如工藤新一生长在村里，唯一的谋生技能是打猎，偶然撞见了未来对象被霸凌后的“杀过”现场。唔……算是个乡村爱情快新？总之（怎么就总之了？），祝大家生活愉快！
> 
> P.S.小澄有来问我“露水玫瑰”的英文是什么，我寻思着这玩意儿总不能直译吧，后来想到，全文其实也算是个失而复得的故事，于是便敲定了“Lost & Found”。
> 
> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!


End file.
